Naruto: Night-Time Stories (Reworked)
by ThiccAnko
Summary: A collection of one-shots with enough lemon to make lemonade, with plenty of sugar. Reader-interactive fic with a blind poll to allow readers to voice what they want to see in future chapters. Rated M for exactly what you think. You have been warned.
1. The Hokage’s Celebration

Naruto cursed as he struggled to get his key into the keyhole of his front door. The time was well after midnight, and the young Uzumaki had just finished departing from a celebration of his inauguration as Seventh Hokage. Everyone he knew was there, including many shinobi and friends from other villages that he crossed paths with in his adventures leading up until now. While there were literally hundreds to over a thousand individuals celebrating his new position, everything had turned out amazing. The event was filled with tons of fun, laughs, and overall good vibes that made Naruto extremely proud of himself for achieving his dream. Quite frankly, the experience was not exactly how he'd expect it to be, but that's not to say that he enjoyed it any less than he had anticipated when he was younger.

The only frustrating part of his day, however, was how it was almost impossible for him to get into his own home. It didn't help that the poor Hokage was completely inebriated.

After being two seconds away from saying 'screw it' and attacking the door with a quick Rasengan, he managed to get the key in the hole, granting him access.

"Finally..." Naruto grunted, turning the key and using his wobbly knees to step inside. After it was declared that Naruto would become Kakashi's successor as Hokage, Yamato had taken it upon himself to create a large estate for him, which would help Naruto in the long run to rebuild his nearly extinct clan. The building was easily more than ten times the size of his old apartment, and Naruto knew that it would take some time to adjust to living in such a spacious home.

The Nanadaime Hokage had stopped in his tracks upon looking at the inside of his home. It was almost completely dark, being illuminated by a numerous amount of small candles that served as a trail deeper inside the home. Seeing as he was still very intoxicated, Naruto had begun to wonder if he was too drunk to remember if he had placed the candles there himself. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't that drunk to actually believe it.

Naruto followed the candlelit trail, being careful not to kick or step on any of the candles, and saw that the trail ended once it lead up to Naruto's bedroom door.

The blonde stood in front of the door and scratched his head, wondering what exactly was going on. He figured the best way to find out was to simply see what awaited on the other side of the door.

After turning the knob to his bedroom and pushing the door open, Naruto's jaw almost touched the ground at what, or rather who, he saw on his large futon.

"Oh look, he's finally here."

The two women on Naruto's bed had immediately put any of his thoughts on hold. It wasn't so much as _who _was on his bed, but rather _what _they were doing and wearing. One of the women was none other than the proctor that he had met during the second part of his Chuunin Exams. The other one was Team Eight's former sensei.

Uzumaki Anko and Uzumaki Kurenai had occupied most of the space on his bed, with Kurenai laying under Anko, who had her pinned down. The two women were looking at him with hunger and lust in their eyes that made Naruto's heart skip a beat or two.

"I see." Was Kurenai's response to Anko, "I told you to wait just a bit more, but you always have to be the impatient one."

Anko chuckled sinfully, "I was getting bored. Besides, getting warmed up is never a bad idea."

Naruto had almost asked himself if he were dreaming. The two older women laughed at Naruto's immobilized state and removed themselves from each other, stepping off of the bed and walking over to the newly announced Hokage. Now that they were standing in front of him, Naruto's nose almost began to leak blood once he got an eyeful of the two lovely women.

Anko wore nothing but a full body fishnet suit that left _nothing_ to the imagination. Her body had changed slightly from the time she had first met Naruto, and not in a bad way. Her hairstyle had remained unchanged over the years, and her face had exhibited minimum proof of aging. The killer body that Anko was notorious for was still as curvy and voluptuous as ever, as her breasts had grown from a D-cup to DD-cup. For a woman in her near forties with a natural body, Anko's breasts had just the proper amount of sag to them, as they were the perfect shape for breasts that size. Her bright-pink areola was about the circumference of a small cup, her erect nipples poking through the fishnet holes of the full body suit that tightly hugged her body. Her waist was also just as slim and narrow as it was in her twenties, evident that she still made great efforts to keep herself in shape. Her hips had widened ever so slightly, and her thighs and buttocks seemed to have grown as well. Overall, Anko's frame had thickened ever so slightly over the years, but in the best way possible.

Kurenai, on the other hand, wore an attire that consisted of thigh-high fishnet stockings with red trimming at the top, a pair of half-mesh panties that were made of red cloth at the bottom half, covering her most intimate body part from sight, and a similar styled bra that just _barely_ exposed her areola through the mesh portion. Like Anko, her body had gone through a few minor changes over the past decade or so as well. Her hair had grown a bit more, flowing down to her rump, as opposed to the middle of her back. Her facial features hadn't gone through many changes either, and if she were to be compared to how she looked back when she was the sensei to Team 8, hardly anyone would find any significant differences. Kurenai's body could arguably give Anko's a run for her money, as her frame could be compared to a wine glass. While her breasts weren't as big as Anko's, they were just a tad bit rounder. Her D-cup bosoms filled out her red bra excellently, giving Naruto a perfect view of her cleavage. Her waistline had nearly the same circumference as Anko's, and her hips were still exquisitely wide, despite not being as wide as Anko's. Her legs were a tad longer than Anko's however, as she was approximately an inch or two taller than her friend. The rear cheeks that her legs went up to was actually a bit larger than Anko's, though Anko's butt seemed slightly firmer.

Despite the subtle differences in appearance between the two ladies, Naruto knew for the life of him that if he were to pick which woman was more appealing, he'd have found it impossible to come to a decision. What made the situation even more captivating was the atmosphere. The room was dark, but not too dark due to the dozen or so scattered candles illuminating the room. The moonlight that shone in from the window also made the sight breathtaking, as it shone directly on the women's skin, almost making it seem as though they were glowing.

Taking advantage of Naruto's stunned state, Anko had taken the initiative and placed a hand on Naruto's chest to push him back against the door. She trapped the flustered man with her body, grinning in his face.

"We've been waiting for you to arrive so we can properly congratulate you, Hokage-sama." Anko told him, closing the gap between their faces, "But you've kept us waiting, and we almost got started without you."

Kurenai had followed Anko's lead and gotten closer to the blonde as well, standing right beside the other Jounin, "Don't tease him, Anko. I'm sure that he was just having lots of fun at his inauguration."

At this point, both women were rubbing a hand up and down either side of his chest, making Naruto feel a lot warmer than he already was.

"I was... And just so you guys know, I'm pretty shit-faced right now." Naruto admitted.

"Good." Anko responded, unzipping Naruto's jacket, "That'll make things a lot more fun, then."

Kurenai had helped Naruto remove his jacket, throwing it in the corner of the room. She had then turned her head to plant small wet kisses right under the blonde's Adam's apple, her soft ruby lips tickling his skin ever so slightly.

By this time, Anko had taken it upon herself to squat down and undo the knot holding Naruto's pants up. She'd done so in record time and allowed the clothing to fall down to the floor, now currently face-to-face with the bulge in his underwear.

Biting her lip, Anko hadn't bothered to show any restraint, seeing as his boxers had followed after his pants. With no more clothing in the way, the former Mitarashi could now see her favorite part of Naruto in all its glory.

The only thing about that, however, was the fact that Naruto was still flaccid.

Naruto looked down at Anko, interrupting Kurenai's kisses along his neck and face, "Aha... That's the thing about being drunk... sometimes it takes a while for certain body parts to act how they're supposed to." He defended coyly, clearly embarrassed. Usually, his 'mini-me' would be up at attention at the first glance of these two vixens, and the last thing he wanted was for them to think that they were undesirable in any way.

Fortunately, Kurenai and Anko both smiled at him.

"Trust me when I say that's not a problem." Responded Anko, cupping the two dangling objects right under his penis, "You just need a bit more of a jump start. I'd make a joke about me being a 'snake-charmer', but that'd be too easy."

This earned a light laugh from both Kurenai and Naruto, "I won't stop you then." Naruto said with a small grin of his own. Kurenai, wanting more of Naruto's attention, then turned his face toward her and connected her lips with his. Both participants of the kiss closed their eyes as they continued their heated liplock, with Kurenai caressing his jaw and cheek as she did so.

By this time, Anko had planted small kisses of her own onto the shaft of Naruto's manhood, earning her small little twitches from it that showed how she was slowly grabbing its attention. Her gameplan had gone into the next gear when she extended her tongue out to lick the 5-inch flaccid dick from its tip to its base as if it were a popsicle. And just as Anko began utilizing the use of her tongue, Kurenai followed right after, starting a tongue battle with her shared husband.

Anko stopped licking and grinned lecherously to see that his member was becoming semi-erect. She took it to the next level by gripping the tool so that it pointed straight at her, and used her tongue to lick the underside of his head.

Kurenai broke the kiss and grinned after Naruto let a stray grunt escape out of his mouth into hers, seeing that Naruto was responding well to their treatment, "It seems like you're teasing him a bit too much, Anko." She told her friend as she rubbed herself against Naruto's side.

Anko stopped licking for just a moment to respond, "Well, once this little guy gets all big and strong, I'll stop teasing." She said, lifting up the semi-erect dick to give it a _painfully_ slow lick from the underside of its base to its tip. This made Naruto shudder as a wave of ecstasy passed through him.

His ebony-haired lover saw this and sighed as she felt herself getting hotter, "No fair, Anko. You get to have all the fun."

"You'll have to wait your turn, Kure-chan. I need some one-on-one time with it..." Was Anko's greedy reply, nibbling on the underside of the shaft with her lips, while the rest of his dick rested on her face. Naruto looked down at her and saw how content she was with it, mewling lowly as she was seemingly trying to get every inch of his member coated in a thin layer of her saliva. By this time, Anko didn't even need to use her hands to hold it up anymore, as the blood engorging his flesh finally made it stiff and stand up on its own.

Though disappointed that Anko was hogging the penis all for herself, she admitted to herself that watching Anko work her magic on him made her form a damp spot in the crotch of her panties. She refused to let Anko have all the attention, however, and reached behind herself to undo her bra. The article of clothing was chucked somewhere away from them, leaving Kurenai with a fully exposed chest. Her areola was just a tad smaller than Anko's, but her nipples were undoubtedly harder.

Kurenai then demanded more of Naruto's attention by grabbing his wrist and placing his hand on her left breast. The Genjutsu master grinned lecherously once Naruto's eyes cut to her.

"We have a lot in store for you, Hokage-sama..." Kurenai promised, biting her lip as Naruto began to massage her breast, "I'm getting so wet just thinking about it..."

Something about how they called him 'Hokage-sama' made him even more glad to have gotten the position. The way it just rolled off their tongue... it was hypnotic.

Kurenai soon started emitting small sighs and moans with shut eyes, still biting her lip. As Naruto looked down in between them, he saw her hand rubbing her nether-region through her panties. She was still gripping onto Naruto's wrist with her other hand, encouraging him as he continued massaging her chest.

With Naruto's currently erect penis still balanced on her face while she nibbled and licked the base, Anko looked up to see Kurenai stealing some of Naruto's attention. Anko smirked at this and was actually happy that her friend was doing what she could to enjoy Naruto physically. And the fact that Kurenai was rubbing herself three inches away from her face turned her on even more.

Despite this, Anko decided to finally get to the main course now that Naruto was at full mast. She removed the seven-inch appendage from off her face and wrapped her lips around the tip. Her tongue then traced around the whole head, all while gently sucking on him.

"Sh-Shit..." Was a sound from Naruto that was music to Anko's ears. The hand that currently wasn't busy massaging Kurenai's breast had found Anko's hair, gripping onto her updo. She hummed onto Naruto's dick lovingly, encouraging his enthusiasm.

Although Kurenai felt as though her friend was challenging her for Naruto's attention, she found herself getting wetter seeing Naruto's face twist in ecstasy. Wanting more relief, the red-eyed woman slid her panties down to the ground, parted her legs, and positioned Naruto's hand onto her slit. The blonde was surprised at how slick Kurenai's fully shaven lips felt, telling him that Kurenai was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Ahh... Ooh, yeah, right there..." Kurenai instructed him once his fingertips found her hardened clit. Kurenai's head was thrown back as she ground herself back and forth onto Naruto's hand, locking his hand in place with one hand while the other replaced Naruto's job of massaging her breast. Naruto played with the woman's clit and folds lovingly, enjoying how wet his fingers were becoming.

The brown-eyed Jounin in the room could feel things heating up and decided to take it a step further by grabbing onto Naruto's hips, and slowly taking more and more of Naruto's penis in her mouth until it reached her throat. At this point, a good half of his dick had disappeared into her mouth. However, Anko made sure to relax her throat muscles before inching forward even more. And more. And more.

Naruto had noted how it felt as though his dick was entering a very lubricated, but very tight space. He looked down at her to see more and more of his steely shaft being sheathed in her mouth until no more of it was visible. The Nanadiame was stunned to see that Anko had not only deepthroated his entire member, but did so without so much as one gag noise. Her nose was even grazing the blonde patch of pubic hairs above his genitals.

He really began to lose his marbles when Anko even went as far as to stick her tongue out while still holding Naruto's dick in her throat, licking the area of his genitals where his shaft met his scrotum. As Anko started massaging him with her throat muscles, saliva began to drip down her chin, and it didn't seem as though Anko cared about the small mess she was making.

Kurenai saw this while continuing to rub herself onto Naruto's hand, "Damn, Anko... you're going to have to... mmnn... teach me how to do that..." Kurenai moaned.

Close to running out of air, Anko slid Naruto's dick out of her throat and mouth, gasping as the rush of choosing Naruto's dick over the air she needed to breathe gave her an adrenaline high that excited her more than she could explain, "I'm... sure we could... work something out..." Anko responded while trying to catch her breath.

Now completely coated in a thick layer of Anko's saliva, The purple-haired, fishnet wearing Jounin began to pump Naruto's dick at an above moderate pace while her other hand was juggling Naruto's testicles. She looked at his one-eyed 'snake' dead in the center, loving how hard and firm it was in her hand.

Kurenai felt Naruto tensing up, and looked to see him biting his lip and holding in a groan. She smirked at this and licked her lips while still using Naruto's hand as a masturbatory aid.

"I think he's going to cum." Kurenai stated, anxious to see him climax. Anko's grin doubled in size, and her lowly lidded eyes looked up to see him wincing down at her.

"Is that so, Hokage-sama?" Teased Anko, speeding up her pace even more while staring straight into his pupils, "Are you gonna cum? Are you going to shoot a big load right on—?"

With Kurenai's and Anko's words edging him on, Naruto couldn't even muscle out a warning as he violently erupted. All he could do was groan out words of profanity as the first and strongest blast of cum was aimed right for her left eye. Had Anko not have been blessed with good enough reflexes to have seen it coming, he'd have taken her eye out. The second stream of white sticky fluid had landed right on her mouth, and Anko gratefully licked up what she could with her long tongue. Two more powerful shots were fired; one on her chin, and one on her forehead, before his penis simply began to dribble cum onto Anko's hand and wrist. She churned out the last few droplets from him, licking up the sticky mess from her face to his dick with a smile on her face.

Naruto almost collapsed against the door as his orgasm ended. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he struggled to make sense of how good Anko was at pleasing him orally. He even began to wonder if Anko's proficiency with snakes truly had anything to do with it.

"Mmn, you created a mess, Anko-chan." Kurenai commented, removing Naruto's hands from her nether region and placing his soaked fingers in her mouth to taste herself, "There's so much cum."

"So much..." Anko agreed with a happy sigh, loving every bit of it. She soon cleaned every once of cum up with her tongue, including the cum that was on her forehead and eyelid, "You almost took my eye out, gaki. But I guess that just means you loved it."

"Understatement of the year..." Was all Naruto could say. The two aroused ladies in the room laughed lustily before Anko noticed that Naruto was getting semi-flaccid.

"Uh-oh, looks like he needs a time out." Anko said, giving the flesh a wet kiss. She then looked at Kurenai, whose groin was right next to her face, "I say we give Naruto a show while he recharges. You game, Kure-chan?" Anko proposed.

"Of course. I want something similar to what Naruto had..." The curly-haired woman responded, rubbing her lips a bit with her hand.

"So you want to see what this tongue can do, huh?" Asked Anko, standing up and pointing to Naruto's bed, "Then get over there and bend your ass over for me."

Anko's command excited Kurenai and did as she was told. She went over to the bed and placed herself on all fours, exposing both of her holes for Naruto and Anko to see. One was pink and glistening with fluid, and the other was pink as well, but was very small and puckered. Kurenai's red lust-filled eyes peered over her shoulder at Naruto's other wife, wiggling her hips to let Anko know that she was more than ready.

The Tokubestu Jounin had eyed Kurenai's body like a starved lion before looking at her husband, "By all means, sit back and enjoy the show. And feel free to join in when you're ready."

Naruto looked down to see that he was hardening again already, "That might be sooner than you think. But for now, it seems like Kure-chan is waiting on you." He encouraged. Anko grinned and gave his member a few firm squeezes before walking over to her.

"And we'll be waiting on you, big boy." She told him with a wink. Once Anko approached her friend that was teasing herself by caressing her dangling breasts, the first thing she did was give Kurenai's ass a firm open-palmed smack.

"Ooh!" Kurenai squealed, flinching from the unexpected hit, "Hey! You could warn me before you— Aah!"

Anko grinned as she interrupted Kurenai with another hard smack to her other cheek, both of them now having a red handprint on them.

"But it jiggles." Was her simple response, "You can't expect me _not_ to smack your ass when you're bent over like this."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and was about to comment something that involves mentioning how childish she was until Anko began rubbing and massaging her two round cheeks, squeezing them in a way that made Kurenai hum in approval.

Anko got on her knees on the carpeted floor and licked her lips now that Kurenai's pussy was right in front of her face. She gave Naruto another wink before closing her eyes and extending her tongue to give Kurenai an _extremely _slow lick. Kurenai's body tensed once she felt Anko's tongue gliding against her folds, unable to hold in a hitched moan.

Once Anko's tongue reached the bottom of Kurenai's labia, she circled her tongue around the entrance of her vagina, using an abundance of saliva. Kurenai's body stiffened and it took a bit of restraint to not buck her hips into Anko's face.

The dango lover pulled back and savored Kurenai's flavor, "You pussy has an addicting taste, Nai-chan... I could do this for hours." She complimented before continuing her task. Kurenai's found no room for a protest towards Anko's claim, loving how good it felt to feel her tongue and lips exploring all over her honeypot.

By this time, Naruto had gotten to full mast and began slowly stroking himself to the two Jounin playing with each other on his bed. With the way Kurenai was bent over, moaning from Anko's oral efforts, it was a wonder why Naruto didn't just jump in and get straight to the main course. He simply couldn't find himself to interrupt just yet. If Kurenai wished to have Anko give her an experience like the one she gave him, who was he to deny her of that?

Besides, the show was exceptional, especially when Anko grasped Kurenai's thighs and began to lap away at her pussy much like a dog licking a lollipop. Kurenai gripped the sheets below her tight, almost going crosseyed at how good it felt whenever her tongue flirted with her clitoris.

"God, Anko, that feels so good..." The Genjutsu queen whispered, using a hand to play with her stiff nipples. She could feel how soaked her pussy was, due to the combination of her own arousal and Anko's mouth. Anko herself had even managed to rip a hole in the crotch of her bodysuit to play with her own lips, as they were begging for her attention.

"Hmmn... Mmnn..." Anko moaned into Kurenai's lips while she teased her own. Her mouth and cheeks were becoming coated in a thin layer of Kurenai's vaginal fluids, loving it just as much as she loved having Naruto's cum on her face.

Surprising everyone in the room, Kurenai's moans increased in volume, as her legs began to buckle and shake, "Damn it, Anko...! Mmnghh, I'm gonna cum...!"

Anko's vocal cords released a very dirty chuckle, "Mmn, so soon?" She teased, sliding her long tongue any which way across her doused labia, "I just got started..."

By this point, Naruto hadn't even realized how fast he was stroking himself. He saw Kurenai's body tightening up, holding a death grip on the sheets below her. The scene in front of him was heating up more than any erotic video he'd watched alone when he was younger, and the Jinchuuriki was getting anxious to get involved with them again.

Kurenai growled words of profanity into the sheets on the bed, while her posterior was struggling to hold its position. Anko's tongue explored Kurenai's canal like a serpent, and Anko loved that she was able to submit her friend to orgasm without a great deal of effort.

Then, as Kurenai's moans quickly escalated in pitch, a loud roar of pleasure was all Anko needed to hear to realize that Kurenai was rocked hard by a strong climax. The former Curse Mark bearer made sure to hold Kurenai's hips in place, seeing as Kurenai was losing more and more control of her body with every passing second.

"Sh-Shit! Aahhhnn, God...!" Cried Kurenai. Her orgasm managed to be strong enough to make Anko's chin drip with her fluids, staining the sheets below her. Anko refused to let up on her oral assault until Kurenai's body finally loosened up once her high had passed, though her body still shook and twitched every so often.

Anko couldn't help but laugh at Kurenai's heavily breathing form, "My face is going to be stickier than dango paste by the end of the night at this rate." Joked Anko, wiping Kurenai's fluids from her chin. Kurenai herself didn't respond, still dazed from her post-orgasm state. By this time, Naruto had stood up and approached the pair, his veiny flagpole swinging back and forth as he walked.

"I got her all wet and warmed up for ya." Anko said devilishly to Naruto, grabbing onto the hard meat stick once he was within range, "You ready for him, Nai-chan?"

The recovering woman that remained bent over as she tried to catch her breath hesitated to give an answer. Part of her wanted to tell them to give her a second, as her legs were still quivering due to the aftershock of her recent orgasm.

However, the other half wanted him to enter her as soon as humanly possible. In the end, this was the part of her that won.

"Yeah..." Kurenai replied, biting her lip at Naruto while staring hungrily into his eyes, "Come on, Hokage-sama... Fuck me."

Naruto needed no more encouragement as he quickly pulled up behind Kurenai, holding both her hips in his hands. His swollen dick pointed right at her waiting entrance, and Anko was in between them, holding him at the base. She giggled to herself as she aided Naruto into her entrance, letting it go once the first inch slid inside.

Kurenai's eyes instantly rolled into the back of her head, gasping for air as she felt her canal being stretched. Slowly, inch by inch, Naruto slid himself deeper into her, making Kurenai remark at how 'full' she felt already.

Anko bit her lip as she watched the conjoining of their genitals, "Damn, that looks like it feels so good..."

"It does..." Was Kurenai's response, shocked he was still going in deeper, "It feels... amazing..."

Naruto, on the other hand, was quite blown away himself at how good it felt to be inside Kurenai. Thanks to Anko, she was practically dripping wet, and he had no bit of resistance as he buried himself inside. It had almost felt like she was slowly sucking him into her, loving that her vaginal walls fit him snug like a glove.

"You're so wet, Kure-chan..." Groaned Naruto, knowing that it was going to take a great deal of effort to make his performance last as long as he wanted it to. By this time, he was finally balls-deep into her pussy, and Kurenai could have sworn she almost felt another orgasm approaching right then and there.

Giving Naruto's scrotum a departing kiss, Anko got up and placed herself in front of Kurenai, sitting in front of her with her legs spread. Kurenai looked up to see Anko's glistening lips directly in front of her, with Anko giving her a demanding, but seductive look.

"It's my turn, Nai-chan. I gotta get one off, too." She declared. By this point, Naruto was gently fucking Kurenai, using slow but long strokes that made her toes curl.

"Mmmnn... My pleasure." Agreed Kurenai, moving forward so that her face was directly in front of Anko's completely shaven flower. Anko had been dripping fluids down her thighs by the time she finished pleasing both her lovers orally, having gotten off on their pleasure. Kurenai began to tease her second lover by licking the small droplets off of Anko's inner thighs, making her sigh with anticipation.

"Nuh-uh... don't tease me." Anko demanded, grabbing a handful of Kurenai's hair. She then guided her face right to her waiting pussy, giving Kurenai no other choice but to start lapping away, "Ooh yeah... That's it..."

Naruto watched as Anko's head got thrown back into ecstasy. This gave him more encouragement to get more into it, increasing his pace. Kurenai, though muffled due to Anko keeping her mouth where her pussy was, whined out in response. Her face was scrunched and her body was tense, struggling to continue her task in licking Anko's nether region.

"Mmmph...! Ooh, shit..." Kurenai moaned in between licks, "God, it's so deep...!"

Anko suddenly jerked her head by her hair, forcing Kurenai to look her in the eyes, "Yeah? Does it feel good?"

Kurenai looked at her friend with complete lust in her eyes, "Yes, Anko... it feels... Oh, it feels so good..."

Anko grinned, "You want him to make you cum again, right?"

Kurenai's eyes rolled back again, "Yes... yes, I want to cum on his dick..."

The fishnet wearing Jounin chuckled dirtily to see how lost she was in her own arousal, "Well, you heard the woman. Make her cum." Anko said to Naruto before shoving Kurenai's face back into her honeypot. Naruto obeyed and gripped Kurenai's hips tightly, pulling her into him while he began to pound into her. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, competing with the increasing volume of Kurenai's moans.

"Mmmngghh! Oh yes... Yes!" Kurenai exclaimed as she took her pounding, loving every minute of it. His dick would hit just the right spot inside her love tunnel each time he rammed it in, making it increasingly difficult for her to please Anko. The purple-haired Jounin noticed this and wasn't okay with that. She gripped her hair tighter, grinding her slippery lips up against Kurenai's mouth.

"I didn't say stop... I told you I want to cum, too." Was Anko's sexually frustrated demand. Kurenai did her best to obey her wishes, concentrating on lapping away at her folds until she got what she wanted.

Naruto had been pounding away at Kurenai's ass for quite some time, and considering how wet and tight Kurenai's pussy felt, it was only a matter of time till his second orgasm was approaching. The thought of slowing down crossed his mind, but it was too late. Naruto had already felt that familiar feeling at the base of his dick that let him know that he had a very short amount of time to prepare for his impending orgasm.

"Mngh! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum, again..." Naruto warned, his pace picking up even more speed. Anko had been approaching her high as well, seeing as she had been built up with lust since before Naruto had even walked in the room. She needed to get off immediately and was determined to do it right on Kurenai's face.

"Mmn...! Me too, Nai-chan... Don't stop...!" Anko grunted, her legs tensing up as it was Kurenai's turn to flirt with Anko's clit with her tongue. The red-eyed beauty soon began to suckle on the hard nub, which was more than enough to send her over the edge.

As if it were perfectly timed, Naruto released himself deep inside Kurenai's womb, painting her walls white with his thick, warm semen. With the combination of Anko's fluids dripping down her chin, and Naruto shooting shot after shot of his load into her, Kurenai had experienced an orgasm of her own, though her loud outbursts were muffled out by Anko's pussy.

"F-Fuck, Nai-chan...!" Anko growled mid-orgasm, still bucking her hips into her face. The three participants slowly began to come down from their shared orgasm, as heavy breathing was the only noise occupying the room.

"Holy shit..." Naruto breathed, unsure if his most recent orgasm was more or less enjoyable than the first. He was still balls-deep inside Kurenai, and he could feel her spasming walls from the inside while Kurenai went through another post-orgasm phase, just as he was.

"Holy shit, indeed..." Anko huffed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She released her grip on Kurenai's head, which plopped straight onto the bed as she was unable to hold it up herself. Kurenai was practically speechless, having had to endure two mind-blowing orgasms back to back with no breaks.

Naruto retracted his softening penis out of Kurenai's hole, watching as it began to spill out some of the cum he just shot into her. Kurenai's legs were shaking, and she had no more energy to really say or do much other than to sit there and recover.

Anko saw this and laughed, "Well, she's down for the count. That leaves you all to myself." She declared to Naruto, removing herself from Kurenai to crawl towards him. Once she was in range, she brought out her tongue to dance along his flagpole that was coated in Kurenai's fluids. She licked around the appendage lovingly as she always does, enjoying the combined taste of both her partners.

Naruto sighed as she did this. He had begun to harden yet again due to Anko's revitalization techniques. She just knew how to work his dick like a charm, to the point where Naruto almost felt it was on a psychological level.

"I. Need. Him. Hard." Anko mewled, giving his mushroom shaped head a lick in between pauses. The way she teased and played with him easily granted her wish, and pretty soon, Naruto was back to full mast.

"Attaboy." Praised Anko, giving it one last kiss, "Now get on the bed. I'm gonna have fun with you."

A small chill went up Naruto's spine at her promise. Anko was always one who delivered on everything she said.

Naruto did as was demanded and laid himself down on his back with his hands behind his head, his erect member lying flat across his lower abdomen. He was surprised when Anko had walked away for a moment, only to return with a small bottle in her hand. She approached Naruto, kneeling in between his legs as she opened the cap of the bottle. After emptying a very generous amount of the clear fluid in her hand, she rubbed her hands together and grasped Naruto's dick. With both her lubricated hands, she stroked the swollen limb, covering it from head to base in the slick liquid.

Naruto groaned, loving Anko's dual-handed handjob. She continued to pump him moderately until one of the hands found his balls, rubbing and fondling his testicles, which made him twist a bit in ecstasy.

"I love your dick so much." Anko professed, looking at it with very loving eyes, "And I can't wait to feel it in me..."

Considering how good Anko's hands were treating him, he almost became slightly frustrated when she had let go. However, that frustration was immediately dismissed when he watched Anko climb atop of him, turning around so that her back was facing him. She sat on top of him, straddling him backward, with her lubricated labia lips kissing his lubricated shaft. She leaned forward to hold onto his legs, grinding herself onto his dick, and Anko bit her lip as she was soon able to feel him in a hole that wasn't her mouth.

As Naruto watched Anko's other pink hole 'wink' at him, Anko looked over her shoulder with a seductive look in her eyes, "Mmn, does my pussy feel good when you're inside it, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto had hesitated for a moment, still thinking about how... _erotic_ the two women made themselves sound by addressing him formally, "Yeah..."

Anko grinned, "Good. However, tonight I deny entry to it."

Naruto was not expecting that sort of response. Anko took a pause and chuckled at the look on Naruto's face.

"The reason why is because tonight..." Anko had leaned forward more and reached behind her to point directly at her backdoor entry hole, "I want you in here."

As Naruto had taken some time to register this, Anko had ripped a larger hole in her fishnet body suit that she made earlier to give her access to her vagina, now giving her complete access to both holes. She obtained another handful of lube and began to rub it along and inside the crack of her ass. She hummed as she did this, and couldn't help but to grind herself on Naruto's shaft some more.

"Are you sure, Anko?" Asked an apprehensive Hokage, "We've never done that, and I don't wanna hurt you."

Anko gave a small sound that showed she was touched that he cared about her experience, "How sweet. However, you have no need to worry. This is gonna be a great experience for us both."

The snake summoner them slowly worked her middle finger in her puckered entrance, biting her lip as she worked her lubed up finger inside up to the second knuckle. She had slowly begun to work it in and out of her ass, humming with satisfaction as she did so.

However, she soon took her finger out and rose herself up to a squatting position. She reached under her to grab Naruto's slippery dick and pointed it right towards her rosebud, before looking at him devilishly, "Are you ready to stretch this tight little ass, Hokage-sama?"

By this point, Naruto was eager with anticipation, "I'm ready when you are, Anko-chan."

"I was born ready." Was Anko's enthusiastic response as she began to lower herself down. The head of Naruto's penis pressed right against Anko's puckered and lubricated hole, and Anko sighed as she tried to relax herself to take him in. After a few seconds of trial and error, she managed to relax her muscles enough to drop down a bit lower and 'pop' the first inch inside her sphincter. Anko cussed once this happened, already feeling her hole stretch more than she had anticipated.

Naruto, on the other hand, was remarking at how tightly her ass was squeezing his tip. It was _almost _tight enough to be uncomfortable for him, but the excess amount of lube made it feel great. Despite this, he was still concerned about Anko more than anything, however, "Are you okay?"

With clenched teeth, Anko nodded, "Y-Yeah... you're just way bigger than my fingers." As she said this, she continued dropping down onto him, growling with a mix of pleasure and a bit of pain, "It hurts, but it feels so good..."

The other woman in the room had recovered enough from her last two orgasms enough to be fully attentive to what Naruto and Anko were doing, "I told you, Anko. Fitting Naruto into your ass won't be the easiest thing."

"Shut it, Nai-chan..." Grunted Anko, tensing up as she took more and more of him inside her. She was halfway there by this point, and it took quite a bit of effort for Anko to remain relaxed to make things less painful than it could be. Naruto had to restrain the urge to jerk his hips up and slam right in, seeing as Anko taking her time to get acclimated to his girth felt more like a tease on his end.

Kurenai had risen up and grinned once she got an idea. She reached in between Anko's legs and traced her fingertips along the lips of her pussy. Anko hummed in approval, leaning backward and spreading her legs apart more to give her friend better access. Kurenai then leaned in, placing Anko's right nipple in her mouth that was poking out from her fishnet covered breasts. This made Anko's head recline back, finding it hard to breathe correctly with all the stimulation she was receiving.

"Ooh, yeah..." Huffed Anko, at the point of breaking a sweat, "Oh fuck, that feels good..."

With Kurenai's aid in pleasuring Anko, the violet-haired vixen was able to relax and take in more of Naruto's dick, and before long, Naruto was buried inside her all the way to the hilt. Anko's eyes shot straight into the back of her head, unable to control her heavy breathing as Kurenai continued playing with her pussy and traced circles around Anko's nipple with her tongue.

After just a few seconds of adapting to all of Naruto's inches in her ass, Anko began slowly riding up and down his length, loving how good it felt for him to rub against her anal walls.

"Mmn, that's it, Anko." Encouraged Kurenai, separating herself from Anko. She watched as Naruto's excessively lubricated dick went in and out of Anko's asshole, wishing she was brave enough to be in Anko's spot.

Anko peeked over her backside at Naruto while she slowly rode him to give him a look with her half-lidded eyes that was the textbook definition of seductive, "Does my ass feel good to you, Hokage-sama?"

"Oh, yeah..." Was Naruto's immediate groan of a response, unable to believe how tight of a space his dick was currently in. Anko giggled dirtily and began to pick up the pace now that she was used to Naruto's girth. The Tokubetsu kunoichi was beginning to think that having Naruto up her ass felt even better than vaginal sex, and she promised to make this more of a habit for them in the future.

Another idea crossed the spectating woman's mind as she admired Anko's exposed pussy. She maneuvered herself between Anko's legs and dove her lips right onto Anko's hardened clit, swirling her tongue around the hardened nub. The woman on the receiving end bit her lip and looked at Kurenai with loving eyes, happy that she had someone that would please her at the first opportunity.

Unfortunately, due to Kurenai's intervention, the task of bouncing up and down on Naruto's lap was proving to get difficult for Anko. Naruto immediately noticed this and seized the opportunity to grab his fishnet-wearing lover by her thighs, lifting her feet into the air, and using his hips to pump himself in and out of her. This allowed Naruto to keep the alternating movements of the sex going, all while keeping Anko in place for Kurenai to continue exploring Anko's feminine flower with her tongue.

"O-Oh fuck...! Yeah, that's it... Fuck me, Naruto-kun..." Anko cheered him on, loving that he took matters into his own hands. Her lusty noises increased in frequency and volume, and with Kurenai busy eating her pussy as if gold would come out, she knew their combined efforts would send her over the edge very soon.

Naruto, on the other hand, was already at the very edge. He increased his pace, feeling yet another build up from his bouncing testicles due to the incomparable feeling of fucking Anko's ass.

"I'm gonna cum again..." Naruto warned, hardening his grip on Anko's thighs. Anko herself was almost too far gone into her own euphoria to even hear him.

"Cum for me, Hokage-sama..." Anko whispered with her eyes in the back of her head, "Cum for me. Fill my ass up... please..."

Those magic words was all Naruto needed to hear. Thrusting his dick in and out of Anko like a jackhammer, Naruto's balls began to tap against Kurenai's chin with each accelerated repetition. Kurenai didn't mind this, of course. But after a dozen or so fast-paced pumps, Naruto bit his lips as his hips jerked upward, jamming his erupting member as deep into Anko as it could go. Anko roared out desperately once she felt Naruto's thick warm semen shooting into her, triggering a deafening orgasm of her own.

Kurenai flinched when Anko's fluids shot a small stream onto the middle of Kurenai's face, coating her nose and mouth in her love juice. Anko squirted, and squirted right onto her friend's face. This sudden action caught the genjutsu master off-guard, but found no room to complain as Anko's strained cries and groans was music to her ears. Anko's spasming body only made her want to torture her by prolonging her orgasm as long as she could by sucking and flicking her clit with her tongue. This gave Kurenai her desired result, as she was sure Anko had a small amount of consecutive orgasms back to back.

After Naruto emptied himself into Anko's backdoor, his body was overwhelmed with a feeling of exhaustion. He huffed repeatedly and let go of Anko's thighs, causing Anko to collapse on top of him. Kurenai chuckled to herself as she watched over her two lovers currently sweating and heaving, struggling to catch their breath. They now knew how she felt earlier.

"What... the hell..." Anko huffed, a hand over her chest as if she were having an asthma attack, "Why... did that feel so good...?"

Kurenai laughed, "Because Naruto-kun's dick can be compared to a drug addiction."

Anko couldn't muster enough mental energy to think of a witty response. She sloppily rolled off of the man who made her orgasm harder than she ever had, his semi-flaccid penis popping out of her rosebud with a slight 'pop'. She laid next to him on her stomach, drooling onto the sheets below her while she continued trying to regulate her breathing. Every now and then her body would twitch, all while Naruto's baby batter slowly leaked out of her posterior like an upside-down ketchup bottle.

As Kurenai wiped her face from Anko's feminine juices, she couldn't help but giggle once she heard heavy snoring coming from her husband. Naruto was out cold. His mouth was wide open, with the corners of his lips raised in a lazy smile.

Kurenai thought he looked adorable.

"Hey, Nai-chan..." Anko called tiredly, not even turning her head to look at her, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Anko."

"I can't move." The Tokubetsu Jounin admitted, "Can you tuck me in? I'm absolutely spent."

An amused giggle was emitted from her vocal cords. Kurenai did as was told and picked Anko up to tuck her in the large bed, and did the same with Naruto, seeing as he was down for the count as well. With Anko occupying the left side of the bed, and Naruto occupying the middle, Kurenai laid herself down on the right side, smiling as she was glad that she would likely be having Naruto's child due to tonight's adventures.

With the rising morning sun just barely touching the sky's horizon, Kurenai and Anko fell into a deep sleep next to their beloved Hokage, accepting how the next day would likely be spent sleeping in.


	2. Rebirth of The Uzumaki

**A/N: My apologies for the delay, guys. These one-shots tend to take more time to make than chapters for my other stories. This chapter alone is 11K+ words, and I've been working on it on and off for months. I'm sure you're all wondering what's been going on with the results of the poll I put in my profile. Here are the top 5 results from the poll based off you guys' votes:**

**1\. Naruto x Kurotsuchi x Yugito**

**2\. Naruto x Naruko**

**3\. _Naruto x Karin x Tsunade_**

**4\. Naruto x Shizune x Sakura x Tsunade**

**5\. Naruto x Hana**

**Keep two things in mind: 1. These choices do tend to ****fluctuate**** as new people pick their choices and 2. The poll is not a 100% depiction as to what pairing will be in the next chapter. The poll is essentially a list of ideas that I let you guys weigh in on what you'd like to see sooner. I still choose what I'd like to post based off of my motivation to write whatever is in the top 5 most voted choices. That's part of the reason why I decided to make it a blind-poll.**

**Also, I may plan to make a Part 2 to this pairing in later chapters. I'll include it in the next poll I plan to put up, so let me know what you guys would think about that. The next poll will be a whole new one and a new poll will be put up after every new chapter so members who voted previously can pick their top 5 again. Pairings with very few votes in the previous poll may be taken out of the next poll, but new pairings may appear, as well. If you have a particular request that is not included in the poll, do not hesitate to leave it in a review or PM, especially if you can think of a good plot for it. ****If I do end up writing something that was your idea, I'll be sure to credit you properly.**

**In any case, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Leave your thoughts in a review, and let me know what you guys want to see next!**

* * *

_**Rebirth of The Uzumaki**_

Tsunade simply sighed as the woman before her began to throw a tantrum due to her last statement. It wasn't an easy day for the woman currently in her mid-fifties. In the long run, it wasn't a hectic day; the war is over, the shinobi nations have revolutionized into a very peaceful state of unity and tranquility, and it was a beautiful sunny day to top it all off. Tsunade would be retiring from her position in a few weeks, giving up the title to Kakashi Hatake. She couldn't wait for that day to come, considering how she'll be able to drink and gamble to her heart's content once she no longer has to deal with a Kage's responsibilities.

However, today wasn't exactly stressful. Rather, it was just full of annoyance. The paperwork she had to fill out damn near quadrupled due to the combination of the ending of a huge war, the alliances of all five shinobi nations, and the upcoming resignation of her title as Hokage. All Tsunade wanted to do was enjoy the nice weather and have a drink or two. But as of right now, the paperwork wasn't even the biggest issue she was currently dealing with.

"LIKE HELL I WILL! I REFUSE! NOPE! NUH-UH! NOT HAPPENING!"

The big bosom-ed leader groaned and rubbed her temples, "It's not like you have much choice in the matter."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE?! YOU GUYS CAN'T FORCE ME DO THAT!"

Tsunade grunted as she started to gain a headache. If she had to listen to any more of this woman's hollering, her restraint to choke-slam her through the floor below her would deteriorate very quickly.

"First off, if you want to live here, you'll have to do as I say in order to become an official citizen of Konoha. You have alternatives, but I doubt that you'll like them any more than what I just offered you." Tsunade started with a leer, "Second, quit your senseless yelling. If you yell like a brain-dead holler monkey one more time, I will show you that I can be much scarier than Orochimaru."

Karin sweat-dropped and simmered herself down just a bit, though she was still massively upset over Tsunade's earlier declaration.

"And third of all, I don't see why this is bothering you so much. Naruto is a great guy, and I'm sure he'll treat you well. He basically saved the world for Kami's sake. If I were you, I'd feel honored."

"Sasuke-kun saved the world, too!" Karin argued with a hand on her hip, "Why can't I marry him instead?!"

Tsunade scoffed, "Indeed, Sasuke did aid Naruto in his efforts, and without him, Naruto wouldn't have succeeded. However, Sasuke went against Naruto after everything, and tried to kill him. The only few reasons why Sasuke hasn't been executed or thrown in jail for such an act is because he aided Naruto in saving everyone prior, and because this makes him officially the last living Uchiha. Besides, Sasuke's whereabouts are unknown. He's traveling the world to find himself, or something along those lines."

"With all of the trackers and sensory nin, including me in the world, you mean to tell me no one can track him down?!"

A crack of Tsunade's knuckles was all Karin needed to realize that she should probably lower her voice some more.

"Listen, Sasuke wishes not to be found. If he was interested in you or the rebuilding of his clan, don't you think he'd be here? He just doesn't seem to be interested in it at the moment. Naruto, on the other hand, is a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan just like you, and is taking steps to rebuild his clan. Rebuilding the Uzumaki clan with two full-bred, or at least one half-bred, Uzumaki can ultimately result in a more probable chance that the Uzumaki's valuable clan traits and skills will be transferred to the next generation."

"B-But what if we combine the traits of the Uzumaki with the Uchiha? There's nothing necessarily wrong with mixing the gene p-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT SASUKE!" Tsunade roared and a thunderous shockwave shook the room when her fist slammed the desk in front of her, "Sasuke isn't a part of the plan! Besides, last time I checked, he and Sakura Haruno are currently engaged."

The room settled, and Karin was trembling a bit, as if she just avoided getting her head bitten off by a lion. After recovering and registering Tsunade's words, Karin's shoulders slumped.

"Fine, I get your point..." The redhead sighed. Tsunade sighed along with her.

"Listen, I know you like him but I highly doubt it'll work out. Hinata and Naruto may be married, but let's just say that you're lucky Hinata is more of the open-minded type since this is about clan restoration. Whereas Sakura isn't part of a clan, and probably won't be as accepting to share her fiancé for any reason, especially since she's liked him longer than you probably have."

The blonde heard Karin grumble something about Sakura being a "lucky bitch", but decided not to call her out on it.

"Now I'll ask you again. Are you willing to wed Naruto Uzumaki and aid in the Uzumaki clan's regrowth?"

"...What were my alternatives again?"

"To serve as a worker in the local hospital, where you would have to tend to many different patients on a daily basis. Or become a Chuunin instructor for kids in the academy."

Karin didn't take a long time to comb out the pros and cons of these choices. Become a nurse and deal with people complaining and biting her on a constant basis, become an instructor and deal with a bunch of snot-nosed brats, or become the wife of the strongest shinobi in the village who almost single-handedly saved the world while all she had to do was get pregnant by him a few times and relax around all day. Besides, she was an Uzumaki. It was almost an obligation for her to do her part for her lineage.

"Fine. I'll marry him."

"Good!" Tsunade beamed at her victory, "I knew you'd be a smart girl. Now I just need you to sign these official documents and we'll schedule the wedding!"

Karin sighed and adjusted her glasses before stepping forward to sign the paperwork, "I really hope this will be worth it..."

Just as soon as her signature was placed upon the document, a certain silver-haired shinobi that used to be a holder of the Sharingan had entered through the open door frame, waving at the two women occupying the office.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. Karin-san." He nodded to them before looking at the document in between them, "Oh, good. I guess we're finally taking steps towards the restoration of the Uzumaki clan then?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, I'm sure most men would love to be in the position that Naruto will be in soon." She said with a smirk, which made Karin roll her eyes.

Kakashi gave a huff of a laugh, "Yeah, I would imagine so. I doubt that he's the most experienced when it comes to sex, despite him having Hinata. So try not to rock his world too much."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the fact that Kakashi was looking at her as he said this.

"Wait, you're talking to me?"

"Uh, yeah." Kakashi nodded, "Aren't you going to be involved in the restoration process as well?"

Karin and Tsunade both made eye contact with each other for just a moment. Tsunade looked back at the soon-to-be Hokage with a face that showed how fast her mind was racing for an answer to such a bizarre question before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Hahaha! Wow, I never would have pegged you for a jokester, Kakashi." She said in between laughs, "You almost had me for a second."

Kakashi's eyes scanned to the left. Then to the right. Then back at Tsunade.

"Uh, I'm not joking."

Tsunade's lingering fits of giggles came to an abrupt halt.

Kakashi noted her expression and scratched his head, "The First Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki is your grandmother, correct? You know that there aren't many people around with Uzumaki blood in their veins, and the restoration act requires everyone with Uzumaki genes in them to participate in order to increase the chances of preserving the clan's natural abilities and techniques. I figured that you'd be aware that it includes you."

Tsunade's eyes went wide, while Karin looked on at the scene in front of her with amusement, "I didn't know you had Uzumaki blood in you, too."

"Th-That much may be correct, but as Hokage, I exempt myself from it." Said Tsunade, crossing her arms.

Kakashi looked around the room with his eyes again, "Well, you are still Hokage for now. But the act won't take place for another month or so, and you resign in three weeks. I also just got out of a meeting with the council, and it was unanimously decided that you'd be a part of it, considering the skills that you possess." He then put his hands in his pockets, "But, that's just based off what I heard. I'm just unsure if you can exempt yourself if all of the members of the council agreed to it."

"Watch me." Grunted Tsunade, standing up out of her chair and marching out of the office. Kakashi and Karin stood in there in silence for about forty-five seconds until a loud 'WHAT?!' was heard from beyond the room. Karin and Kakashi both made awkward eye contact as they heard stomping approaching the room.

The Senju clan member returned and pinched the space between her brows.

"You've got to be kidding me." Was all she grumbled. Karin, for her own safety, had to resist the urge to laugh.

The White Fang's son decided to speak what was on his mind, "Well, surely helping Naruto restore the Uzumaki clan wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. You both are close, and-"

"Kakashi, Naruto is eighteen years old. I am fifty-eight. Do you not understand how weird it would be for me to let Naruto...?"

She trailed that off, feeling very uncomfortable with even saying it out loud.

Kakashi simply shrugged, "Well, anyone looking at you would surely think that you weren't much older than Naruto. Besides, in terms of clan restoration, stranger things have been done to preserve the gene pool of certain clans. You know as well as I do that the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans have married off distant relatives."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, yeah. I guess I don't really have much choice, either way."

"I can relate." Was Karin's quick comment, which made the Fifth Hokage stare daggers at her.

"Oh!" Kakashi hummed, "I almost forgot, on the next page of the documents you made Karin sign is where you have to sign. We can't forget your signature, can we?"

The blonde Sannin member was at the point where she was considering strangling the other two individuals in the room with her, but she knew that she couldn't truly blame anyone. And it's like Kakashi said, marrying Naruto wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Despite him just passing the 'of age' line, Naruto was a looker. And she was almost sixty, but her appearance wasn't the only thing that seemed younger than she actually was. Her jutsu also slowed the aging of her internal setup, so she felt as young as she looked. And as badly as she wanted to use menopause as a loophole to back out of the arrangement, she knew that she had yet to reach menopause, and her reproductive system was still in its prime. Besides, she figured she could do her part in restoring a nearly lost clan, a clan that's a part of her. She just never thought that it would amount to having to open her legs to the gaki that insists on calling her 'Granny' all the time.

As Tsunade emitted a surrendering sigh, she leered at the redhead in the room when she handed her the documents, with a smug grin pasted on her face.

The Hokage snatched the documents from her, "Don't look at me like that. I can still have you sent to the academy teaching little brats why it's not good for them to pick their noses all the time."

"I already agreed to be Naruto's wife, as you can see by my signature." Karin checkmated, still grinning, "Yours is the one that's missing, Hokage-sama."

A vein popped in Tsunade's forehead, but she said nothing. After signing the document, the blonde village leader dismissed both of the individuals in her office while she went off to go find herself a stiff drink.

* * *

***Two Months Later***

The sound of bare feet stepping on cold tile flooring was heard as Tsunade reached into the cabinet to fix herself a glass of wine. She had struggled to find some, seeing as the house she was in had a large kitchen, and she wasn't fully acclimated to the structure of this house compared to her old one.

Once she finally found one, the small but distracting noise made from a headboard slamming into a wall in a room somewhere in another section of the house began to increase in volume. The ex-Hokage rolled her eyes once those sounds we followed by two distant, yet resounding howls of euphoria.

Doing her best to tune out the noises like she had been for the past hour or so, Tsunade sighed as she struggled to find a corkscrew to crack open her much-needed bottle of wine. She checked almost every drawer and cabinet of the kitchen, yet she was unable to discover it. And the longer she looked, the more frustrated she became.

Soon, Tsunade heard a pair of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Looking at the entrance of the room, she locked eyes with her red-headed housemate, who froze upon seeing that someone else was already in the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't know someone else would be up around this hour..." Karin stated with a slight blush. Tsunade eyed the woman who was currently wearing nothing but a short white robe with her name stitched into the sleeve in red lettering. Her hair was a disaster, and her glasses weren't on her face as they usually were. The robe she wore was tied around the waist, but was open around the collar to expose enough cleavage to prove that Karin truly thought everyone else in the house was asleep.

The Slug Queen tried her best not to roll her eyes, "I can't sleep."

Karin walked deeper in the kitchen, towards the refrigerator, "Why not?"

Tsunade said nothing, and Karin meeting her eyes provided enough of an answer for her.

Karin blushed, "Oh. Sorry."

Tsunade sighed, continuing her task of looking for that damned corkscrew, "Don't be. As someone who wants to help restore a lost clan, consummating is surely a large part of the job description." She stated with an exasperated tone that she half-heartedly tried to hide.

The woman with an uncombed bundle of hair didn't respond to that, as she was distracted by Tsunade's tireless task of digging around in the kitchen, "What are you looking for?"

"A corkscrew." Grunted Tsunade, "I want some wine to help me fall asleep, and I'm about three seconds away from just breaking the bottle and drinking whatever's left inside."

"Oh." Karin hummed, holding a metal object out to the blonde before her, "You mean this one?"

Tsunade looked at the corkscrew with disbelief, "Where the hell was it? I was close to ripping this kitchen apart to find it."

"In this drawer right here." Karin answered with a raised eyebrow, pointing at the drawer next to the fridge. Tsunade looked and scoffed at herself. Of course it would be in the one drawer she didn't check.

"Thanks." Sighed Tsunade, grabbing the tool from her.

"Can you pour me some, too?" Karin asked, grabbing a wine glass of her own and placing it next to Tsunade's. The busty woman wearing a t-shirt that hugged her oversized melons almost refused just to be petty. However, she knew that she had no legitimate reason to be rude to the girl. She actually began to warm up to her during her time living with her over the past few weeks.

"Sure." Nodded Tsunade. She also almost refused due to the fact that Karin was more than likely already pregnant, but knew that one glass couldn't hurt. The bottle was opened in seconds, and a decent amount of the contents were poured into both glasses.

Karin thanked her and grabbed her glass at the same time Tsunade grabbed hers. The younger woman almost proposed to bump glasses to their marriages, but wisely chose not to after taking Tsunade's mood into consideration.

Once both ladies took a big sip of their wine, Karin sighed and stretched her arms out while yawning, "I'm actually pretty tired myself."

"I'm sure you are." Was Tsunade's quick response, "You two have been at it for a while."

Karin blushed, but grinned nonetheless, "Naruto has a lot of stamina. Dealing with him is almost like engaging in a fitness plan."

Tsunade just shook her head and took another sip, which Karin followed right after. The redhead was by no means a very experienced drinker like Tsunade, as the two sips of wine were all she needed to feel that warm feeling of slight inebriation.

"I actually wanted to thank you." Karin stated, smiling at her reflection in the wine. She saw that Tsunade's expression was a queue for her to elaborate, "Naruto... is probably the best thing to have happened to me. He's even better than you made him out to be when you were trying to convince me to involve myself in this restoration act."

A small grin touched Tsunade's features, "Yeah, Naruto is definitely something special."

"That's an understatement." Replied Karin, drinking more wine, "Naruto... is just perfect. I can't believe I was caught up on Sasuke all those years. He really knows how to treat a woman."

Tsunade snickered, "Wow, it sounds like he's giving it to you really good if it made you do a complete one-eighty like this in such a short amount of time."

By this point, Karin had been drinking enough for her glass to be more empty than Tsunade's. The competitiveness that the Sannin member was cursed with made her unconsciously view it as a challenge, and took a big enough gulp of wine to make her closer to finishing the glass than her.

As much as Karin wanted to be coy about it, she couldn't help but be honest, "And then some. It's not even all about the sex, but the sex is God-like..."

Both women took sips of their wine at the same time. Tsunade took a big enough swig to succeed in beating Karin to the finishing of her glass and did herself the favor of pouring more.

Karin leaned across the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, grinning at Tsunade with a blush that wasn't from embarrassment, "You'll find that out soon enough, once you get the backbone to screw him."

The Godaime Hokage leered at her with a face of dismissal, "Please, it has nothing to do with my backbone."

"Well then, it must be something." The sensory kunoichi prodded, with a dab of a teasing tone, "Why haven't you had sex with Naruto yet?"

Tsunade shrugged, "I just haven't been in the mood. Besides, you and Hinata seem to be pretty busy keeping him occupied lately."

Karin chuckled before finishing her wine glass. Tsunade was already halfway finished with her second glass, "I suppose that much is correct. It just gets so... addicting."

Tsunade downed most of her second glass in one go. It even made her flinch just a bit as it went down.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Ask Karin with a lazy grin and low-lidded eyes. Tsunade scoffed mentally.

_"She's drunk off of one glass? What a lightweight."_

Without Tsunade's approval, Karin leaned forward and spoke in a silenced voice, "Hinata is not as sweet and innocent as she lets on. Just the other day, she invited me to have a threesome with her and Naruto."

Tsunade almost coughed up some of the wine she swallowed while taking the last sip from her second glass.

"A threesome?!"

Karin slowly nodded her head, her grin growing slightly in size.

The two remaining women with Uzumaki blood in their veins were silent for a few seconds. After letting the news set in, Tsunade managed to come up with something she could say to break the silent air.

"Hinata doesn't seem like the type... and neither do you, if I'm being honest." Tsunade mumbled.

Karin laughed with her words coated in obvious intoxication, "Oh trust me, the proposal was definitely something I didn't accept right away." She admitted, "I admit that I was peeping in on them when they were making a lot of noise one night, and I forgot that Byakugan users can see everything. She caught me, and instead of getting embarrassed or weirded out, she invited me to watch after I refused her initial proposition to join. After watching her, one thing lead to another, and soon Naruto was pleasing us both at the same time. With his Kage Bunshins."

Tsunade didn't really have a response for Karin. When she agreed to this polyamorous marriage, never in a thousand years would she have expected to hear about threesomes going on around her.

Karin began to fan herself, "Damn, I get hot thinking back on it..." She shook it off to the best of her ability, "Anyway, I say all that to tell you that you should go on and let Naruto rock your world like he did mine. I promise you won't regret it."

By this point, the blonde was looking at her strangely. It was just two months ago where she was arguing with her to get out of marrying Naruto. Now, she was speaking of Naruto's sexual prowess as if his dick was made of gold.

"I don't know... I know that eventually I probably should, but it still weirds me out. I've known Naruto since he was a kid, and he's just now becoming legal. He even used to call me 'granny'." She stated with a roll of her eyes, "I mean, we're technically not blood relatives, but every time I try to think about getting intimate with him, it makes me feel as though it's wrong."

"But it's not." Karin stated, "I'm just as 'related' to Naruto as you are. We share clan blood, and nothing more."

"You're not wrong." Said Tsunade, "Naruto just reminds me of my little brother, Nawaki. He's not with us now, but when Naruto was his age, the resemblance was pretty uncanny."

Karin shrugged, "That's all a part of being from the same clan. Naruto admitted to me that sex between us was a bit weird for him since I had a very slight resemblance to his mother, apparently."

Tsunade simply stared at the small amount of wine remaining in her glass. Kushina and Karin weren't too identical, but she could see why Naruto would feel that way.

The woman that heals others through bites yawned and stretched her arms. She placed her glass in the sink before starting her way out of the kitchen, "Well, obviously you should do it when you're ready; I'm not trying to pressure you into it or anything. But I do think that you'll be happy once you get past the mental block of thinking of Naruto like he's a kid. He's a man now. A well-endowed man."

Tsunade actually blushed, making the other woman grin.

"In any case, I think I'm going to get another round in before bed, now that I have a bit of alcohol in my system..." Karin said lustily as she turned the corner out of the kitchen, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tsunade responded. She watched the younger woman stride out of the room with a sway to her hips, noting that Karin's figure was nothing to scoff at. Tsunade's body was obviously significantly thicker and curvier than Karin's, and her jutsu preserved her youth enough for her to know that her own body was just as appealing, if not more.

The conversation she had with the woman currently on her way to screw Naruto for the umpteenth time resonated and replayed over and over again. And the fact that it did made Tsunade want to search for another bottle of wine, seeing as the one found already was running a bit too low for her liking.

* * *

***Three glasses of wine later***

Once Tsunade was positive that she had gotten a good buzz going, she took the last sip of the fermented grape juice from her fifth glass and placed it in the sink. As she emitted a small hiccup, she leered as she heard distant noises coming from beyond the room she was in.

"Oohhh yeah... Sh-Shit, it's so deep...!"

Tsunade shook her head. They've been going at it all night. She had to admit that she was curious as to how Naruto's stamina was so prevalent. She figured it had to be a result of being a Jinchuuriki and being granted a powerful healing and recovery factor. Those thoughts then began to branch off into what 'other' benefits Naruto obtained because of the Kyuubi. After all, Karin had been moaning for a while now. And as a woman, she could tell that Karin's moans were not fake ones.

The older woman bit her lip as a thought occurred to her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was curious. Dan was her last sexual partner, and since his passing, she'd never really been interested in sex. But now? After hearing what Naruto was capable of, the idea of seeing it for herself grew stronger and stronger.

Tsunade disposed of the empty wine bottle and slowly began to head for Naruto's room. With each step that she took, Karin's moans became louder and more coherent. She could even hear Naruto's skin slapping against her's with each thrust. She remembered how the sex used to be with Dan, and while he always was a kind spirit, Dan was an aggressive lover when he wanted to be, and Tsunade always loved that about him.

She found her nether region moistening at the thought of it. By the time she was right at the door, she could hear Naruto's low grunts and groans mixed in with Karin's. It had to have been hours for them to go at it like this, despite the small breaks they may take in between.

Tsunade's curiosity went into full effect when she decided that a little peek wouldn't hurt. She quietly opened the door, slowly turning the knob all the way before pushing it open as to eliminate as much sound as possible. Opening the door just enough for her to peek inside, the first thing brought to her attention was a pile of red hair sprawled out across Naruto's bed. She could see that Karin was bent over at the end of the bed while Naruto stood behind her, going to town. The sensory-nin was gripping onto the sheets tightly, looking as though she were on the verge of tears due to the pleasure she was feeling. Her successor's successor as Hokage was biting his lip, looking as though he were minutes away from reaching his limit.

"Tch...! I'm gonna cum, Karin-chan..." The blonde warned her, his thrusts going more frantic. Karin didn't even respond. She must be close, too.

The Godaime wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol, but she had found that her right hand had crept its way into the waistband of her panties, finding the lubricated lips that were begging for her attention. A moan threatened to leave her vocal cords as she slowly rubbed her clitoris, and found herself getting wetter by the second as she watched Naruto screw Karin like a dog in heat. Her normal consciousness would scold her for doing what she was doing, but the alcohol surely affected her ability to care.

"I-I'm cumming again, Naruto..." Karin whimpered, her toes curling up painfully, "Don't stop... uuhhnn, don't stop fucking me, please...!"

Tsunade's hand started picking up the pace as the scene in front of her approached its finale. She was sure she was soaked through her underwear by now. She even had to use her other hand to stifle her moans, as they were becoming difficult to manage.

Naruto, holding both sides of Karin's wide hips in his hands, began to plow into his fellow clan member with more force and aggression. His teeth were clenched tightly, and anyone could tell that he was at his limit. The skin-slapping-against-skin noises increased more and more in frequency and volume until it stopped and two roars of bliss and euphoria echoed throughout not just the room, but the entire house. Karin began to shake and shiver due to her thunderous orgasm, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt herself getting filled up once again.

"Oh fuck..." Tsunade whispered to herself, feeling the moisture between her legs had increased enough for a small droplet to race down her inner thigh. She was too far into it now; her hand just wouldn't stop moving. Her clit was hard and anything hidden in her underwear was now as slippery as oil on a marble floor. Just as she watched Naruto's thick dick leave Karin's entrance, coated in two different kinds of sex fluids, she bit her lip and shut her eyes. She was almost there now.

"You know... if you're going to get off that much, you might as well join in..."

Tsunade's eye's shot open. That was Karin's voice.

Naruto huffed and huffed as he tried to catch his breath, "Huh?"

Karin still held her position, unable to move after her earthshattering orgasm. With shaky legs and cum dripping out of her pussy, she grinned lazilly, "Looks like we put on a show for the Godaime just now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at his doorway. It was cracked, but he didn't see anyone. He even went as far as to step out of the room to look for her, only to see no one.

"She's fast." Karin answered the question lingering in Naruto's head, "She's in her room now. I think you should try to talk to her."

"Are you sure?" Asked Naruto, "I know she's been feeling weird about the whole sex thing, and I really don't want her to be uncomfortable."

Karin collapsed on the bed, now laying on her stomach, "I get it, Naruto-kun. But considering she was just here getting off to us shows that she just needs a little bit of communication to get rid of any thoughts of hers that may make her feel weird about having sex. I'm not saying to pressure her, but to just to talk with her and set her at ease."

Naruto thought for a second, "I guess you're right... I'm gonna talk to her."

"Good." Karin nodded before yawning, "I, on the other hand, will be here trying to find the brain that you fucked out of me. I'm surprised I'm even able to talk properly right now."

Naruto chuckled, "You do that. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

The only thing Tsunade could hear was her pounding heartbeat as she laid in her dark room, in her bed. How could she forget that Karin was a sensory-nin?! She probably knew she was there the whole time!

Before Tsunade could beat herself up over it anymore, she heard footsteps approaching her room. The older woman laid completely still and almost jumped once she heard a knock on her door.

She didn't do or say anything. Maybe if she didn't make a sound, he'd eventually lea—

"Tsunade, c'mon. I know you're not sleeping."

_"Damn."_ She sighed. It would have been too easy, "What do you want, Naruto?"

"I just wanna talk." He answered, "C'mon, open up."

The Sannin member sighed as she hesitated to get up and open the door. Now, she was face-to-face with her young leader, who stood about two inches taller than her. He wore nothing but a pair of black briefs with orange polka dots. The young-looking woman tried hard not to ogle his bulge.

"Hey." Naruto smiled, "Can we sit and talk for a minute?"

"I suppose." Answered Tsunade, trying to hide her blush. Turning on her desk lamp, Tsunade sat on her bed, with Naruto sitting right beside her, "What do you wanna talk about, gaki?"

Naruto laughed, "Even as a married couple, you're still willing to call me that?" He asked before shaking his head, "C'mon, I stopped calling you Baa-chan a while ago."

Tsunade crossed her arms, "Well, I guess that's true. You still act like a brat sometimes, though."

"I disagree, I think I matured quite a bit." Naruto said, "Not to sound full of myself, but I know I'm not the same teenage, hot-headed knucklehead that I used to be."

Tsunade shrugged, "I guess that much is true... you're going to turn out to be a great Hokage, after all."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you, Tsunade. You were a great Hokage, too." Naruto said earnestly. Tsunade admitted that hearing her name come out of his mouth like that gave her mixed feelings as to how she should feel about it. The way it rolled of his tongue sounded... strange. But not in a bad way.

Tsunade's brown eyes rolled over to look at Naruto and saw his blue ones already looking at her. His gaze was soft and compassionate, but not overly intense. It made her blush a bit as she looked away.

"Stop trying to flatter me, gaki."

"I'm just being honest."

Tsunade tried to prevent a smile from touching her lips, but she ultimately failed. She then sighed, and turned her head to look at him.

"So what did you want to talk about, Naruto?"

Naruto looked away for just a second, "I wanna talk about us. About where you stand with our relationship and marriage."

Tsunade used some time to gather her thoughts, "Well... we are officially married. And you know I love you, and have for a majority of the time that I've been Hokage up to now. You—"

"But you love me the same way you love your little brother, Nawaki, right?"

Their was a brief pause between the two blonds.

"Yes." She answered honestly, "You reminded me a lot of him. You even used to resemble him."

Naruto nodded, "I see. Do you think that's going to be too much of an issue for you to feel comfortable being married to me?"

Tsunade looked away. She looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what to say.

"Honestly... it's not even about that." She stated, "Like I said, you remind me a lot of Nawaki, but you don't as much as you used to. Now, as an adult, you're beginning to remind me of..."

"Dan?" Naruto finished for her. Tsunade nodded solemnly, "Really? I remember you showing me a picture of him a while back, and I personally don't think I have much of a resemblance to him."

Tsunade shook her head, "It's not that you look like him, but now that you're an adult, your mannerisms, your heart and intentions, and quite frankly, even the way you make love reminds me of him. And as I'm sure you know, there's a lot of pain associated with my memories of Dan that I haven't quite gotten over yet..."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and nodded. Now it all made sense.

"I get it. I'm sorry that things aren't as easy for you as you may want them to be, Tsunade. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to be married to you either. I wasn't even aware that you had Uzumaki blood in you until the council told me!"

Tsunade let out a dry huff of a laugh, "Yeah. That's where I tend to get my stubbornness from, apparently. I'm sure you can understand that firsthand."

"Without a doubt." Naruto agreed. He then sent her a sympathetic smile, "I just want to know... is this arrangement too much for you? I know with your experiences with Dan and Nawaki, this must be really difficult for you, and the last thing I want you to be is unhappy."

Tsunade continued to stare at the floor, letting his question process in her mind. She closed her eyes and decided to have a quick chat with herself, before opening them again.

"No." She answered. She then looked him in his captivating blue marbles, "Look, I know I've been distant. I know it must be strange to be married to someone who won't have sex with you, even in the name of clan restoration. And after telling you my own mental blocks regarding my past, I'm sure you can understand why. But something I have to realize is that you are neither Nawaki or Dan. You are Naruto Uzumaki. Not many people have a heart and drive like yours, and the only people in my life that did were those two. And something I had to do when it came to accepting you all those years ago when you and Jiraiya tracked me down is something I also have to do now. And that is seperating you from my past. I didn't want to accept you when you were a kid because you reminded me of Nawaki. And he died a very young age. So I was afraid to get attached to you, only for me to lose you too. Now, I'm finding that the same thing is happening, only this time with Dan. Dan died shortly after we started dating... right in front of my eyes..."

Naruto watched as a tear slid down Tsunade's cheek. She sniffled and pushed her feelings of sadness down with a deep sigh.

"So, it's easy to say that the last thing I'd want is to love you the same way I loved Dan, only to relive that pain and heartache in the future. I just wouldn't be able to bear it a second time... But something I have to realize is that you have your own destiny. Dan and Nawaki may have passed a lot earlier than they should have, but that doesn't mean that you'll share the same fate. I have to have more faith. And to top it all off, the Uzumaki clan was a powerful clan with valuable kekkei genkai that this village can utilize. Karin is doing her part in restoring our nearly extinct bloodline, so there's no reason why I can't do the same."

Naruto smiled to hear this, but he had to be as empathetic as possible, "Are you sure? I would only want us to continue this marriage if you were one-hundred percent comfortable."

"Well, I'm not one-hundred percent comfortable." She admitted, "But I think I can get there. Sometimes we just have to do things we're uncomfortable with in order to get comfortable."

Naruto jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked back up at Tsunade to see her sending him a grin that he'd never seen from her before, "And after the amount of wine I had in combination with what I saw you doing with Karin... I feel a lot more comfortable moving forward now than I ever have."

The future Hokage's and previous Hokage's faces inched forward more and more until their lips met in a soft but passionate liplock. Electricity sparked between them, even moreso than they felt when they locked in their vows. The pair both closed their eyes and got lost in the kiss, with Tsunade caressing Naruto's jawline with her other hand to encourage him. Eventually, tongues met, and Tsunade felt the bravery to move her hand closer to the center between Naruto's legs.

She broke the kiss and looked him lustilly in the eyes as she caressed the thick member that threatened to poke a hole in his undergarments, "Hard already?"

Naruto chuckled coyly as a blush tainted his face, "Hehe, yeah... I never wanted to push you into it, but I've been wanting to do this with you for a while now."

"Oh yeah?" Tsunade teased before she quickly threaded his eight-inch flagpole through his briefs and began slowly stroking him. Naruto was actually shocked at her forwardness when she had been so reluctant all those days prior, "I'm surprised you still have energy left after all those rounds you had with Karin."

"You know that I've been known for my stamina."

"Fighting stamina and sexual stamina are two different things. You just happened to be blessed with both." Tsunade replied before looking at the thick blood-engorged dick in her hand, "Speaking of blessed... I had no idea you were this big."

Naruto sighed as she played with the glands on the tip with her fingers, "Ah, it's not that big."

Tsunade scoffed, "Right. And I'm a flat-chested brunette in her twenties." She then latched her lips onto Naruto's again and placed a hand on his chest as a nonverbal request for him to lay on his back. Once he did, Tsunade straddled the younger man, her clothed lips pinning his erection between it and his lower abdomen. She continued kissing him, all while slowly grinding herself against his shaft.

Tsunade and Naruto exchanged quiet moans and grunts into each other's mouths. Tsunade eventually had to raise herself up for some air.

"God, I'm so wet..." She sighed, unable to stop herself from grinding on him.

"I can tell. You're soaked through your panties." Naruto said with a grin, "Did it excite you that much to see me fucking Karin?"

Tsunade let out another slow exhale as even the question alone increased the amount of lust in her body, "Yeah... It looked as though it would feel so damn good..."

The blonde then grabbed the hem of her shirt with both hands and shed it off her body. Tsunade's legendary bossum was in full view, only contained by a lacy white bra that Tsunade had already started to unhook. Once the straps in the back fell, Tsunade held the bra using her arm, so that everything except her nipples were exposed.

"You look as though you're about to start drooling." Tsunade teased with a grin.

"Maybe I am." Naruto replied, finding it very hard to look Tsunade in the eyes, "This is a big moment for me."

Tsunade chuckled, "They're just tits. I'm sure Hinata has some big knockers on her, too."

Naruto shook his head, "Yours are bigger."

The Slug Queen rolled her eyes, still holding a grin, "Men. I'm sure Jiraiya would be rolling in his grave right now if he could see us."

She then dropped her arm, and she tossed the bra in a random section of the room. Naruto's eyes bulged as Tsunade's fully exposed F-cup breasts gracefully hung in front of him. The low amount of sag in her breasts for her age couldn't expose her true age. Her areola was bright pink and was approximately the diameter of a baseball. Her nipples were hard and pointed right at him.

He was hit with the same feeling he had when he'd first seen Hinata's breasts.

"Somehow I think he would be proud..."

"Or he'd be jealous enough to haunt you for the rest of your life." She replied, "Go on. You can touch them."

Naruto slowly raised his hands up to grasp the large mounds and was shocked to see that they were even softer than he had anticipated. They felt similar to bags flour, but still had a small amount of firmness to them. They felt warm to the touch, and were extremely difficult to let go of after touching them.

Tsunade hummed satisfactorily and leaned forward so that her mounds dangled right above Naruto's face. She sported a light blush on her cheeks now, and continued grinding herself onto Naruto's precum-drooling dick through her soaked panties.

Naruto's hand reached under the heavy sets of flesh to point them closer to his mouth. He leaned his neck forward and captured her left nipple between his lips. As soon as Tsunade felt Naruto's tongue dancing around the hardened nub, Tsunade let out a shaky exhale, gripping onto the bed sheets tightly.

"Mmn..." She hummed, "Be careful, Naruto-kun... they're sensitive."

"Mm-hmm." Naruto responded without unlatching his mouth from her nipple. His tongue explored all around her areola, all while suckling on it gently. Her other breast didn't go ignored, as he fondled and played with that one with his left hand. This elicited quiet moans from Tsunade that was music to his ears.

Eventually, Naruto switched to the other nipple. He figured it'd be best to show equal treatment and Tsunade's light moans and exhales proved to be a token of appreciation. At this point, all Tsunade wanted was to have him inside her. It'd been years since her last experience with sex and she was beginning to miss how it felt now more than ever.

Despite this, Tsunade was always a believer in engaging in heavy foreplay first. She separated herself from the man below her, ejecting her tit from Naruto's mouth with a slight 'pop'. Naruto's disappointment in this action was quickly replaced with anticipation when he saw Tsunade kneeling between his legs, gently stroking the slightly lubricated penis in front of her.

"It looks so much bigger up close." Tsunade mused. She then gave it a kiss on the underside of his shaft, causing it to twitch, "Eager, are we?"

"You got me pretty worked up, so..." Naruto responded.

"I see that. Look at all this precum." She then gripped him by the base and stuck her tongue out to lick around his mushroom-shaped tip, lapping up the pre-ejaculation coating it. She then opened her mouth and sucked on the tip only, swirling her tongue around it simultaneously. Naruto stiffened up and gripped at the sheets. It was as though she knew exactly where his most sensitive spot was, as she had continuously slithered her tongue against it mercilessly.

After sucking the remainder of his precum from him, Tsunade released his dick from her mouth, and looked at him with a devilish grin, "Has Hinata ever given you a titjob?"

Naruto was too busy recovering from almost blowing his load to answer right away, "Err, no... I don't think she knows what that is."

The Sannin shook her head, "I gotta teach that girl a few things. Come on, stand up."

Naruto did as he was told, and rose an eyebrow to see Tsunade searching through her bedside drawers for something. She pulled out a small bottle with clear fluid in it and squeezed the liquid into the palm of her hand. After squeezing a generous amount of it out, she rubbed her hands together and lathered her two fleshy chest mounds with the oily substance. Naruto watched with fascination as her already spectacular pair of breasts were now glossy and slippery. The blonde then grinned and motioned him to step toward her, to which Naruto did so with hardly any hesitation as if he were entranced by her.

Tsunade then got on her knees in front of him and squeezed more of the oily substance in her palms. After placing the bottle down, she gripped Naruto's penis with both hands, and pumped him slowly, getting his dick as shiny and lubricated as her tits were.

"I don't have to tell you what to do next, right?" Asked Tsunade after she was sure that Naruto's dick was coated from base to tip in her pleasantly fragranced oil. She then used her hands to squeeze her breasts together, and Naruto was captivated by how squishy they looked. She was looking at him with anticipation and got slightly annoyed that Naruto hadn't taken any action yet.

After rolling her eyes, she moved forward and separated her breasts to sandwich his throbbing member between them, his tip poking out of the crack of her cleavage like a groundhog, "There you go. Now go ahead and enjoy yourself."

Naruto stepped out of his trance and placed his hands on her shoulders. He moved his hips forward and back slowly, and was amazed at the sensations he was feeling. It was nothing like a mouth or a vagina, but it was undoubtedly just as pleasing. Her tits barely even felt solid, as he could push his dick in and out of them with no resistance whatsoever.

"Holy..." Naruto grunted, pointing his head up to the heavens with shut eyes.

A blush from sheer arousal tinted Tsunade's face as she watched Naruto's dick appear and disappear from between her breasts, "Mmn... does it feel good, Naruto-kun?"

"Good would be an understatement..." Naruto huffed as he began to fuck her tits a bit faster. The Slug Queen chuckled suggestively and used her hands to bounce her tits up and down his length to time it with his thrusts. This resulted in Naruto picking up the pace even more.

"That's it... Fuck my tits..." Tsunade encouraged, staring the one-eyed snake in the eye. Naruto began clenching his jaw, unable to contain himself. Tsunade's breasts felt amazing. He could feel himself building up, and decided it'd be best to give a warning.

"I'm... gonna cum, Tsunade-chan..." He grunted out, now pumping his member through her cleavage at a rapid pace. These were the words she wanted to hear.

"Go ahead and cum, Naruto-kun..." She moaned, "I wanna feel you cumming all over me."

Not one moment later, with a guttural growl, Naruto erupted, and the first shot hit Tsunade right in the chin. The following shot shot upwards into the air and landed right on Tsunade's left tit. The Legendary Sucker made no effort to prevent the following spews of cum from landing on her face, as globs of the thick fluid stuck to her cheeks, nose, and even her forehead. Any amount of his baby batter that hadn't shot onto her face or chin dribbled onto Tsunade's tits, either on the round orbs themselves or in the crack of her cleavage where his softening member nestled in. It was a mess. Tsunade didn't care though, it made her feel good that she could cause him to orgasm so hard.

"Kami..." Huffed the village's hero. He no longer had strength in his shaky legs and was forced to sit on the floor, his back held up by the side of the bed behind him. Tsunade laughed, doing everything she can to taste the cum on her face and breasts.

"You enjoy yourself?" She inquired, though she knew the answer was obvious.

"Almost a little too much..." He responded, attempting to regulate is air intake, "That was... wow... Sorry about the mess, by the way."

Tsunade started to shed her panties, and Naruto watched as the crotch of it stuck to her moistened lips, "It's just the sign of a job well done." She then let her white lacy panties hit the floor, exposing her blushing lips and a small neat patch of blond hairs right above them. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips to see her pussy glistening with self-made lubricant, and noted his heart rate increasing as she walked over to him.

"I know you're a little winded, so you can stay right where you are for now." She told him. Before he could inquire as to what she meant by that, Tsunade parted her legs and placed one of them on the bed behind Naruto's head. At this angle, her pink folds were right in front of his face. Her feminine musk was faint, yet intoxicating. His saliva glands exacerbated his saliva production due to this.

"It's your turn now." She said, growing antsy for relief of her own. The Jinchuuriki found no reason to refuse such a generous offer, and reached up to palm both of Tsunade's round ass cheeks in his hands, and pushed her hips into his face. Tsunade's soft lips met with Naruto's and his tongue darted out to get a full taste of her. He wasn't surprised to discover that her taste wasn't offensive. Quite the opposite, to be exact.

Tsunade let out an audible exhale upon feeling Naruto's tongue sliding against her most intimate area. This was the relief she was waiting for. She enjoyed how Naruto would gently guide her hips forward and back to match his tongue strokes. His tongue danced all around her soaked labia, and teased her clit every so often, which made the older woman shudder in ecstasy.

"Ooh... that's it, Naruto-kun... Right there..." She moaned to him, leaning forward on the bed. Pretty soon, Tsunade began moving her hips on her own accord, slowly grinding herself onto his mouth and tongue. Naruto reached for his dick with his right hand and began to stroke it, which had already began to harden once again. Tsunade's taste was sweet and hard to pull away from. Her lips were as slimy as a slug, but they tasted as sweet as honey.

The busty blonde then reached down to take a handful of Naruto's golden locks and began to hump Naruto's face. She made an effort to not use too much force, as she still wanted her lover to breathe. Naruto took this as a sign for him to pick things up and began to lap away at her pussy. His cheeks began to get coated in a mixture of her feminine juices and his saliva, but Naruto didn't mind. He made a mess on her face, so it's only fair for her to do the same.

Tsunade gripped the sheets and Naruto's hair tightly as the pleasure made her become tense. She never would have guessed the gaki would have a knack for cunnilingus like this, "Uhhhn... Shit... God, that feels so good...!" She moaned. At this point, Naruto was completely at full mast, and if he wanted to, he could stroke himself to orgasm any minute now.

The former Hokage let go of Naruto's hair and began to fondle her cum-covered breasts, toying with her erect nipples. With the combination of the different sources of pleasure, along with her getting worked up since she spied on Naruto and Karin, Tsunade felt herself approaching her limit. She was moaning and grunting uncontrollably as she rode Naruto's face, with Naruto doing laps around her clitoris with his tongue. He knew she was close, too.

"I'm gonna..." Her sentence was cut off by another unrestrained moan, and beads of sweat began to emerge onto Tsunade's forehead, "Yes... Yes... Right there... D-Don't stop...! I'm gonna...!"

As if she were hit with a Raiton ninjutsu, Tsunade's rocked her nervous system like lightning, causing her to shudder and shake uncontrollably. A loud feminine roar passed through the entire room as she came, and Naruto decided that he wanted to hear more and placed his sole focus on licking and sucking her clit. Tsunade had a hard time regulating her breathing, and for a moment, she couldn't even produce anymore moans. She couldn't do anything else but spasm with an agape mouth and eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

"Sh-Shit...!" She exclaimed. Nothing else occupied her mind as she continued cumming, other than how good it felt to cum. Naruto was relentless with his mouth, wanting to prolong her orgasm as much as possible through toying with her swollen clit with his tongue.

Eventually, Tsunade's exclamations and hollers ran dry. With a deep exhale, she began panting and rolled over to lay on her back on the bed next to Naruto. Her mind was fried, and she now knew how Naruto felt earlier.

"Last time my face was this sticky, I was at an all-you-can-eat dango festival." Naruto joked. His joke fell on deaf ears, as Tsunade continued laying next to him, still recovering, "A pity laugh or something would be nice."

"If you haven't realized, I'm currently trying to remember how to exist. So please, cut me some slack." She huffed. Naruto chuckled.

"Was it that good?"

"It most definitely wasn't bad, Naruto. Not bad at all..."

Naruto stood up and faced the woman laying on the bed. He licked his lips, as he never truly had time to take in the beauty that Tsunade's naked body radiated. Her blonde hair was a bit unkempt, and beads of sweat dotted her forehead. His jizz from earlier still clung to her gorgeous oversized tits and parts of her face. Her waist was slim, but her hips were wide, even wider than Karin's or Hinata's. Her thighs were thick as well, matching perfectly with the ass that was currently hidden from view.

As if reading his thoughts, Tsunade gave him a weary grin and flipped over, hoisting her round ass in the air towards Naruto. Her drenched folds and puckered asshole was completely exposed, and Naruto's resilient dick twitched with anticipation.

"Okay, I think it's time that we finally do what was supposed to be done after we exchanged vows." She gave her hips a wiggle, and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips apart, exposing the rose-colored walls within them, "My pussy is all yours to cum inside of. Let me give you an heir, Naruto."

With that being all the encouragement Naruto needed, he lined himself up and positioned his mushroom-shaped tip between Tsunade's spread fingers and lips. As soon as she felt the head make contact, Tsunade reached back to gently guide him by his shaft. Naruto inched his hips forward and was surprised at how tight and wet Tsunade felt just from having the tip in alone. The Sannin felt her opening stretching already, and let out a resounding sigh. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to have a dick inside her.

"Y-Yes... get inside my pussy, Naruto-kun..." She whispered to him as he worked his way forward even more. With each passing inch, Naruto found that her canal felt warmer and warmer. It started to slide in with ease, considering how wet she was, and pretty soon he buried himself inside all the way to the hilt.

Once all of his mast was pocketed inside her, Tsunade felt herself on the verge of going cross-eyed. He was reaching parts of her that she didn't even know could be reached. She could feel her pussy being stretched after such a long period of time without penetration, and gripped the sheets tight to endure the intensely satisfying discomfort from having Naruto's big dick inside her.

"You're so wet, Tsunade." Naruto commented while rubbing her two large ass cheeks. He started to pick up a slow rhythm of sliding his cock out of her almost completely and sliding it back all the way in. Tsunade couldn't stop herself from moaning. It felt good. So damn good.

"God, yes... Shit, it's so big..." She panted with shut eyes. She leaned her head down to the bed, creating an arch in her back that could make one wonder if spines were normally that flexible, "Fuck my pussy, Naruto... Give it to me, please...!"

Naruto decided to do just that and began to pick up his pace. Once Naruto pulled back enough to almost slip out of her, he'd jerk his entire length into her dripping womanhood, colliding his hips into her ass cheeks with an audible smacking noise. Tsunade yelped every time and felt her toes cramping from having them curled so tightly.

"Tsunade, your pussy is better than I could have ever imagined... It f-feels so good..." He groaned, slamming it all the way in again.

"Yeah? Are you gonna fill me up like you did Karin...?"

Naruto slammed in again, causing her to whimper in ecstasy, "Hell yeah..."

"Then c'mon, Naruto. Fu-huh-ck me...! Oh, yes...! Just... aahh... like that...!"

The busty former Hokage's sentence became chopped up with moans as Naruto doubled his rhythm and force. He had both of her hips in his hands to pull her into him as he continuously started ravaging her from behind. She could feel his balls slapping against her clit, making her get even wetter than she already was. She was on Cloud Nine. She didn't care about anything else other than pleasing Naruto.

Naruto's teeth clenched as he volleyed Tsunade's ass with his hips on each repetition. She was so soft, and the skin-on-skin noises that echoed through the room were even louder than it was when he fucked Karin earlier. Naruto even looked down and watched the ripples that formed in her supple ass with each pump.

It was taking a lot for him not to bust yet another load again, with the combination of Tsunade's moans and please for more and how good Tsunade's slippery hole felt. She was so wet, he could feel her fluids traveling down his shaft, down to his testicles.

"Yes... yes...! Give it to me! Ooh! Aahhn...! Your dick feels so good...!" She exclaimed, not even worried about the large amounts of noise she was making. Not only did she not care if the other household members heard her getting fucked, but she _wanted_ them to hear how well she was getting fucked. She wanted Karin and Hinata to know that it was her turn now.

Naruto's aggressiveness increased as he began to slam into her as hard as he could. He was giving her short but forceful strokes that scrambled any amount of thought patterns going on in Tsunade's head. He was so deep... and so rough. She loved it, and knew that any minute she would feel herself about to—

"C-Cum...!" Grunted Naruto, getting lost in his lust, "I'm gonna cum...!"

Tsunade thought that he couldn't have said that at a better time, "I'm cumming too, Naruto-kun...! Let me cum in your dick while you cum inside me...!"

Naruto gripped each of her ass cheeks tightly as his hips frantically drove into her's. With one last powerful pump, Naruto growled as went as deep as he could go and spewed stream after stream of semen into the depths of Tsunade's pussy. Tsunade could feel him pressing against her cervix and felt his dick spraying her walls white. This was the last straw for Tsunade, as she erupted into a vigorous orgasm of her own, sending her screams and cries into the sheets below her. Her high was so strong, she hardly even had any control over her body movements or her speech, feeling almost as if she were becoming possessed. She shuddered violently as she came, and had conflicting feelings regarding the intensity of her orgasm. It was almost _too _good.

Soon, Naruto's orgasm died down and he panted heavily. Between Tsunade and Karin, he was sure that he'd be asleep for a whole day due to the exhaustion of enduring more than a few powerful orgasms in one night.

He did, however, notice that Tsunade was still shivering and spasming on the bed in front of him.

"I-I'm still cumming...!" She stated, "Sh-Shit!"

Naruto got a naughty idea and placed his thumb in his mouth. He then placed his lubricated digit right on the hole between Tsunade's ass cheeks, rubbing the pink rosebud slowly and delicately.

Tsunade gasped. She wasn't expecting this. Furthermore, she wasn't expecting it to feel so good.

"N-Naruto...!" She squealed, her orgasm rocking her even harder now. Her pussy was dripping onto the bed now, and every muscle in her body felt extremely tense.

With a shuddering sigh, the Sannin slowly came down from her high. She panted as if she just got finished engaging in a tough battle, and felt a tingly sensation all throughout her body.

Naruto grinned and pulled out of the exhausted blonde, watching as his cum slowly leaked out of the agape entrance.

"Damn, Tsunade... that was great!" He complimented, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Tsunade failed to give him a response, as she struggled to even make sense of what just happened.

"Whew... that was quite the show." Naruto heard from behind him. He turned around to see Karin standing in his doorway completely nude. Her fingertips were wet, and he could see small droplets running down her inner thighs, "You didn't think I planned on missing out, did you?"

"No, but I did think you'd be too tired to join us." Naruto said with a grin.

"You thought wrong." She responded, "Are you game, Tsunade?"

The older woman still had not moved from her previous position, and Karin found it erotic to see the cum oozing out of her pussy. Tsunade did manage to recover enough to respond with a nod. She wanted to cum like that again. And maybe perhaps another time after that. And if Karin wanted to join in, who was she to stop her?

Karin grinned and walked into the room before embracing Naruto in a deep and passionate kiss. She gripped the appendage of his that was coated in Tsunade's juices and began pumping him, before shutting the door closed with her foot.


End file.
